


White Christmas

by KissMyFrogPhotography



Series: Christmas came early [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Domestic Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Drunken Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 12:46:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12631365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissMyFrogPhotography/pseuds/KissMyFrogPhotography
Summary: Mickey first white Christmas with his family and friends. First Christmas with his boyfriend.





	White Christmas

Mickey’s family never had a white Christmas, which was normal for him. But when Ian asks Mickey to spend Christmas with his family, he was kind of scared because no one ever asked him what Christmas was like for him, and he never got anything.

Mickey was shy with Ian’s family because they didn’t like him. He knows this, but Ian still wanted Mickey to be with him.

So Fiona was being the bigger sister as she saw her little brother and his boyfriend Mickey. She never cared about the Milkovich family before, but when Ian started to hang out with Mandy and Mickey more, she noticed things about them.

Like Mickey was really shy. Around them, he acted like a tough thug, but mostly he was scared kid.

He was a bit dirty and had hand-me-down clothes that had seen better days and  
had holes in his shoes. The poor kid was little scared of kind touches, she noticed.

He kept a close watch on Ian. "So Mickey, what’s you family’s plans for Christmas?” asked Kev. Kev knew about Mickey and Ian from day one, but he never voiced his thoughts about it, knowing Mickey father’s like he does.

 

“No plans, just getting piss ass drunk, like every year.”

It was true for him and Mickey’s brothers. They would go and get piss off drunk together and pass out, or would mix drugs and booze together and spent New Year’s in jail.

 

Kev smirked. “Really sounds fun,” he smiles, looking at Ian.

 

“I don't think it’s going to happen this time,” said Ian looking at his boyfriend. Mickey laughs. “Sure, tell that to Ig, you’ll ruin Christmas for us.”

 

Ian watched Mickey walk off. “Well that’s going to end up well,” Ian said.

"Do you know that they never had normal Christmas?" said Kev, “like, ever?”

 

I knew Terry. He was really an asshole and never did anything for those kids. So good luck getting Mickey into the whole White Christmas spirit. Ian knew Kev was right.

 

Mickey had a hard time trying to deal with everything. Ig texted Mickey when Mickey was outside.

 

Ig : Dude what the fuck?

Mickey: Fuck, what?  
Ig: the whole Christmas thing. I heard Ian family during the fucking party.

Mickey: So? Why do we care? Cause it just a fucking day, we get wasted or what?

 

Ig: Yeah if your boyfriend doesn't invite you to his Christmas fucking party.

Mickey: Why will he do that? His family hates me.

 

Mickey didn't really understand the whole Christmas deal. He knew it was about Jesus and gift giving and spending time with loves ones. But he never had that.

Ig: Yeah, no idea. Look I am heading over to Jamie’s and we talk later.

Mickey: Okay bro. Is Mandy over at Aunts?

 

Ig: Yeah xoxo :) haha later bro.

Mickey: You fucking dork. lol later bro.

Mickey loved his brothers and sisters even though they never had a normal birthday, thanksgiving or holiday. Halloween was his favorite holiday, though.

“Hey, are you okay?” asked Ian, walking down to meet Mickey. He was standing  
outside and he looked up with smile.

“Yeah I guess. I was just texting Ig. We are going to stay with Jamie. Mandy is over at Aunt’s house.”

“So it’s a no go at your house? Ian knew Terry was back out of prison so all kids were staying clear of their home. Mickey hated that Terry was back.

 

“Yeah, I guess.”

 

“Why?” asked Mickey.

 

“Because I’d love to have you for Christmas.”

 

“But Ian, I never could get you anything nice, maybe smokes but that’s no gift. And then I will feel shitty.”

 

“Mickey, I love you for you, not because of some holiday like Christmas. Spending any time with you is a gift,” smile Ian.

 

“Sap,” laughed Mickey, “fine, I will stay with you on Christmas, just no gifts. Gifts will make me feel fucking bad, alright?”

 

Fiona knew her brother better then anyone. He was going to do Christmas for Mickey.

 

She loved her brother, but sometimes making Christmas happen for someone who never had areal one can be hard. So Ian sent Lip and Fiona out to get gifts for everyone in Milkovich family and Mandy, Lip, and Ian  
went with.

“You know, he’s going to hate this,” said Mandy, looking at Ian.”

 

“I know, I know, but come on - you know him better then anyone.”

 

“True, but Ian, when am I shopping by myself, I have no clue how to buy gifts for my brother.”

 

“Why not?” asked Lip.

 

They all smiled, knowing drunk Mickey is open book. Kev heard their plan the other night and the next night Kev smiled when Iggy and Mickey walked into the abil laughing and smiling. It was good to see Mickey smile. He knew the kids had tough time dealing with Terry being back. 

Kev watched as Mickey got so wasted. It was pretty epic. Fiona was watching.

 

“So what did you get Ian for Christmas?” asked Kev, looking at Mickey. Mickey just smiled and laughed in his drunk state.


End file.
